Summer's Over
by SappieCappie
Summary: Pick up after Celebration Day.... Jackie makes her choice.
1. Summer's Over

She sat alone in her room, wondering how life would be. On one hand she could be Mrs. Michael Kelso, mother of three, wife of the Point Place Police Chief. Her three children, twin boys Ocean and River and her daughter Meadow. They lived in two-story brick home with a large oak tree in the back yard home to a fancy yellow girly tree house. Her thought shifted to what life would be with Steven. She yearned to be Mrs. Steven Hyde, wife of the Point Place Hotel Chef, People lined up for miles just to have him cook for them. Her twins precious twins, Jimmy and Paige. (Named for her husband's favorite member of Led Zeppelin). They would also live in a two-story brick house with a large oak tree in the back yard. Except it would have a boyish tree fort for their son Jimmy and a doll house version of their home seated underneath the large oak tree for their daughter Paige.  
  
It was right then, that she knew what she had to do. She got up, walked out of Donna's bedroom stopping at the faux silver mirror in the hall to check her hair. Rushing back to the bedroom to apply cherry lip-gloss. Off she went again stopping at the mirror for one for check for perfection.  
  
Walking across the Forman driveway straight to the basement. There sat Fez, Eric and Donna, they were playing Fez's favorite game Candy Land, yet he was ever so flustered, when do you get the candy.. He huffed. "Hi guys, have you seen Kelso?" Jackie asked as she entered the basement. (Not knowing to Jackie Hyde too was entering the room from his bedroom hidden in the corner of the basement; with hearing Jackie asking for Kelso stopped him dead in his tracks. He paused to listen and not be seen). "Hi Jackie, answered Donna, "I think Kelso is at the Hub with Annette." "Oh, Ok, Thanks Donna, oh and Donna, could you please see that the mirror in the hallway gets a good cleaning? Its dull and dusty, which takes the shine out of my reflection." "Ye.. Yeah Jackie. I'll see that its done tonight." Donna answered sarcastically. As Jackie left the basement Donna stewed with anger, "Can you believe her, clean the damn mirror yourself you bossy homeless midget!"  
  
Hyde still shaken that Jackie was asking for Kelso, only made him realize that she must had made her choice, she had chosen Kelso. Why else would she be looking for him? His heart sank in to the pit of his stomach. But being the person he was, he walked out of his room sunglasses in hand, headed to the freezer grabbed the last cherry Popsicle and sat in his chair. "Hey Hyde. Didn't know you were here." Stammered Eric hoping Hyde didn't hear Jackie. Hyde did not answer, letting Eric know he had heard everything. A long pause plagued the basement. "Eric, why don't we all go to ahh. just go." Donna said slowly breaking the silence. "Ok, com'on Fez, let's give Hyde his space" prompted Eric. "But I want my Candy, Where is the sweet candy morsels? Damn you Candy land!" Fez ranted as he got up and headed upstairs following Donna and Eric. The basement was not silent as Hyde sat alone, in his chair reliving the moments in his head.  
  
** Hub**  
  
Annette and Kelso sat at "Their Table" or the table that Kelso takes every girl too. They sat there discussing how Annette had the most beautiful sun kissed blonde hair in the state of Wisconsin. Jackie walked up to the door and paused looking at the couple, she knew by how they were sitting that they were playing the " Am I Prettier Than. Game" She smugly laughed thinking about how many times her and Kelso played that game, the very game that won him his van, the van that drove him to California, California the place where he met Annette. Jackie straightened her skirt, pushed her hair out of her eyes and ever so faintly said, "Here goes nothing"..  
  
Jackie entered the Hub, Kelso immediately saw her, "Hey Jackie, haven't seen you in awhile. "Ah. Can't you read, No dogs allowed!" snapped Annette "Hi Michael, can we talk?" asked Jackie "Alone." she added looking directly at Annette. "Sure, Annette I'll see you tonight." Before Annette could speak Kelso and Jackie were already leaving the Hub. Kelso thought to himself, "This is it, she's picked me, why else would she want to speak to me alone." They walked to his van, Kelso motioned to Jackie to get in, but she couldn't she just sat on the back bumper. "Michael, this is serious, I would much rather sit her than in there." "Damn Jackie, I just thought we could get a little more comfortable in the love bus." "See that's what I mean Michael, you are always thinking with the little man in your pants." She paused, "I wanted to talk to you about us.." "Us. your admitting there is an." Kelso grinned with joy. "Yes Michael, you and me here make us, do I need to speak slower? Has kissing Annette poisoned your mind?" Jackie is not frustrated with her situation. How can she continue with the conversation, Michael is obliviously clueless to what she is getting at. "Michael, I don't know how else to put this, but I have made my decision. I cho-" " Me, I knew it, you choose me. I love you Jackie Burkhart" Kelso leans into kiss Jackie. (Still unknowingly to Jackie, Hyde drove by in his car, seeing Kelso and Jackie about to kiss. He throws the car in reverse and speeds away.) "Ewh. Oh my god Michael No?" Jackie jumps up off the bumper of his van "You have it all wrong, I choose Steven." " Damn Jackie. Why are you doing this, why did you walk in and ask to talk alone?" Kelso pouts. "Because of our given history, I owe you an explanation face to face. I wanted you to hear this from me and only me. Michael, we are over. over for good." Jackie turns to walk away. "Oh and Michael, Steven doesn't know yet, so please keep this to yourself."  
  
Jackie walks off . to the Forman's basement she goes to find Hyde. When she gets there she eagerly rushes in to Hyde's room to find a note on his cot.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Hyde's Side

Lying in bed, lonely on his cot. wasting away the summer. He hears laughter in the basement. Forman, Donna, and Fez are playing Candy Land in the basement. He gets up to watch Fez rant about not finding the Candy. When he hears Jackie ask for Kelso. "When did she get here? Why is she asking for Kelso? Why is she calling him Kelso? She must have made her choice she picked Kelso! But how could she? Man, he has cheated on her so many times and he only did once. He even told her about it, he didn't deny it he didn't hide it. Snapping out of his deep thoughts he hears Jackie leave. He slowly walks over to the freezer grabs a cherry Popsicle and sits in his chair. Oblivious to Forman, Donna and Fez they get up and leave.  
  
Sitting back in his chair he realizes that Jackie is on her way to find Kelso, to tell Kelso she loves him and wants to be with him. How could she do that, she was coming along so nicely, how has his influence on her gone away. She stopped talking like Nancy Drew, she has stopped babbling on and on about shiny presents and waging protests against his present hating conspiracy of corporate American. Now she was back to the "old Jackie", "Kelso Loving Jackie". Was their year a complete waste of time? He at first thought of her a fling, something he could quite at anytime. But the more time he had spent with her, he realized just how much she meant to him. He loved being with her, the sparkle in her eyes, the sun reflecting off her shiny black hair. Jackie yapping away about shopping, cheerleading, up coming holidays, or whatever sparked her hour-long one sided conversations. He never had to say a word, just sit back and pretend to listen, when along he would hang on to her every word. She is worth fighting for. He jumped to his feet and heading to his car.  
  
In his car Hyde practiced over and over in his mind exactly what he would say to Kelso and Jackie.. "Jackie I love you. You love me.. Let's get out of here." Jackie would get up and leave Kelso behind speechless. They would get into Hyde's car and drive to the water tower. There they would hold each other, "God, its been an eternity since I've held her" Hyde sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the Hub. To his surprise there was Kelso and Jackie sitting on the bumper of Kelso's van. They look to be having an intense conversation, a conversation that ends with a kiss! Hyde's enraged he throws he car in reverse peeling out of the parking lot. He doesn't look back. He heads straight to Forman's. Grabs his duffel bag, threw what few belongings he had in the bag. He left a note for Mrs. Forman.  
  
Note: Mrs. Forman, thank you for your hospitality. Your kindness is greatly appreciated and will never be forgotten.  
  
Steven  
  
PS I'll be in touch  
  
Leaving the note on his cot for Kitty to find when she would come down and turn down his bed. She was the only one who cared about him. Kitty was like a mom to Hyde. He looked up to her; he would never leave without letting her know.  
  
He walked to the door, pausing and looking at what he is about to leave behind. How could he stay? He couldn't possibly imagine being here witnessing Jackie and Kelso all over each other, Jackie pay no attention to him, pretending that they were never together. He had meant nothing to her. She was just killing time until Kelso and her got back together. . His stomach knotted just by the mental picture he painted. He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Now in his car, speeding down the street running away from his emotions, his true love. He didn't know where he was going, but he sure wasn't staying there. He drove for 65 miles then stopped at a gas station, while filling his car with gas, he looked over only to see Annette hitch hiking back to California. "Hey Annette," Hyde yelled, "Need a lift?" "Hey Hyde, did ya hear, Jackie and Kelso are back together." Annette said with vengeances. " Did Kelso tell you that?" Hyde asked with curiosity "No, Jackie just barged in the Hub, told Kelso they needed to talk, and like that he was gone." Annette ranted. "So, you don't know what Jackie said to Kelso." Hyde replied with a new found hope in his voice. "No, but it must have been something, Jackie left skipping along with a new found happiness, and Kelso sat on the bumper of the van looking a little more puzzled than usual." " Did you see them kiss?" Hyde demanded "No, now that you mention it, I don't think they did? Do you think Jackie told him she didn't want him?" Annette asked with hope also. "Annette, maybe we shouldn't leave town just yet. Let's lay low and see how this pans out." Hyde suggested. "Ohhh, we can be like Matlock and do a little investigating of our own..." Annette giggled.  
  
Annette and Hyde jumped in his car (after paying the gas station attendant of course). They drove back towards Point Place, about 15 miles out of town they checked into a motel. Hyde suggested separate rooms to be safe incase someone was to see them. He didn't want word getting back to Jackie that he was shacking up with Annette. 


	3. Hungry Men Eat Last

*** Meanwhile in Hyde's Room***  
  
Jackie rushes in to find his room empty. The only thing left is a note on his cot. She picks up the note and reads out loud:  
  
"Mrs. Forman, thank you for your hospitality. Your kindness is greatly appreciated and will never be forgotten."  
  
Steven  
  
PS I'll be in touch  
  
Jackie's eyes begin to water as she gasps for air; her heart sinks deep into her stomach as her greatest fear turns into reality. Steven is gone, she'll never be able to tell him that she has chosen him, how she feels, how much she truly loves him. She lays down on the cot and remembers all the time they had spent together in this very room, all the times they snuggled, all the talking, all the wonderful times are now just memories, nothing new to come, for Steven is gone.  
  
Jackie emerges from the room walking into the main portion of the basement it was empty. She decides to go upstairs and deliver Steven's note to the person he had intended it for. Mrs. Forman was in the kitchen as usual.  
  
"Mrs. Forman, I found this note addressed to you in Steven's Room" Jackie said as she handed to note to Kitty.  
  
"Oh, Hello Jackie, Thank you" Kitty replied as she took the note from Jackie. "What, Where is Steven?" Kitty asked Jackie "Ahhhh, I don't know he didn't tell me anything, I was hoping you knew Mrs. Forman" Jackie moped. "Well Jackie, it seems to me that Steven has left, maybe you kicking him to the curb like last nights trash, has forced him to leave, did you ever think of that? Huh did you" Kitty ranted as her menopause kicked in. "Oh dear, I am so sorry Jackie, sometimes I don't know what comes over me.. Is it hot in here or what? I think Red is trying to kill me." Kitty tries to divert attention away from her outburst.  
  
Jackie just stood there trying not to cry, but there was no use. She burst into tears. Kitty nudged Jackie to sit down. "Here, Jackie why don't you just sit down and I will make you some lunch. We can talk this out and see if we can figure out where our Steven went."  
  
Kitty walks to the fridge and takes out preparations for a sandwich, when Red enters the room. "Red, Steven has run away." Kitty says "Oh yeah? Then why is the loud one still here?" Red chuckles. "Red, this isn't funny. He's really gone" Kitty frowns as she hands Red the note left by Steven.  
  
"Eric, get in here!" Red yells. Eric runs into the room, "What, I didn't do it, really I didn't" he weakly states to his father. "What are you yammering about now? Why do you look so guilty? I'll figure out what you did" Red replies "Eric, Steven has run away. Did you know he was going to do this?" Kitty asks her son. Eric just looked at Jackie as she sat at the Forman's dinner table with her head down sobbing. "Eric, answer your mother. Did you know what Steven was up too?" Demanded Red. "No, No sir, I had no idea." Eric said as he was still looking at Jackie. "Wow, Hyde's really gone? How do you know this?" Eric asked Red Red handed Eric the note. "Donna come in here" Eric turned his head and hollered towards the living room entry door. Donna entered the room " Eric made me do it, it was against my better judgment and it will never happen again" Donna pleaded to Red. Red rolled his eyes, "Now you? What the hell is going on around here? Eric don't think I won't figure out what you're up too" Red says as he's looking at Donna. Donna more puzzled than before looks to Eric for an explanation. "Donna, Hyde as run away, he left this behind" Eric filled Donna in as he handed her the note. "Oh my god, what a dill hole" Donna exclaimed, "Why would he do that, I didn't think he was that upset, that he would leave the confines of the basement." Jackie picked her head up from the table. "Donna what? That upset? Why was Steven upset" Jackie could barely get her words out. "Well you know Jackie, you came into the basement looking for Kelso. Hyde heard you, we all assumed you picked Kelso." "What! Oh my god! How could this happen?" Jackie now sobbing more than before. "Yeah Jackie, what did you want with Kelso?" Eric asked. "I wanted to tell Michael we were over, over for good and that I picked Steven." Jackie still sobbing, that no one could really understand her. "What, could you repeat that? This time in English less Soblish" Eric asked. Donna slugged Eric in the air. "Dill hole" she said under her breath. "I said, I wanted to tell Michael we were over, over for good and that I picked Steven" Jackie said getting angry at her predicament. "Jackie, why didn't you talk to Hyde first?" Donna asked? "Because, I wanted to tell Michael, so I could tell Steven it was over and I never had to be alone with Michael again, but what does it matter now, Steven is gone and I am alone here with all of you!"  
  
Jackie got up ran back over to Donna's house. She ran straight to the bedroom her and Donna share. She buried her face in her pillow and cried some more.  
  
** Back in the Forman's Kitchen**  
  
Red, Kitty, Eric and Donna all stood speechless staring at one another. "Well, what's for lunch?" Eric asked Kitty breaking the silence. "Eric, how can you possible eat at a time like this?" Kitty asked her son "Steven is alone somewhere thinking that Jackie has chosen Kelso." "Dumbass, don't upset your mother" Red barked. "Now Kitty, what's for lunch?" "Red, Neither you or Eric will eat again until Steven is back home where he belongs" Kitty is now frantic; it has finally set in that Steven is gone. How could this happen, she has loved him like her own son, she has made him dinner, did his laundry, nurtured him as any loving mother would. "Go, Go find Steven!" She yelled, "Bring my Steven back!" "Son of a bitch" Red pushed his chair back grabbed Eric by the arm, "Com'on Dumbass #1, Let's go retrieve Dumbass #2 so we can eat dinner tonight!" Donna stood in awe as she watched Red and Eric jump into Red's corvette and drive off. Donna looked at Kitty who seemed to be entering the "Menopause Zone", Donna turned and ran away herself.  
  
The phone rang.. Kitty walked over to the phone, snatch it up and yelled into the receiver "I mean it, NO ONE EATS UNTIL STEVEN IS HOME!" "Mrs. Forman, its me Hyde." A calm voice soothes Kitty's nerves. "Steven, Oh Steven, where are you?" Kitty rejoices "Ah, just outside of town, I thought I would call and let you know I am ok, and that with Jackie and Kelso together, I couldn't stay." "Ah, honey, that is nice but Jackie has chosen you, you need to come home and talk to her." "What? Are you sure Mrs. Forman?" Hyde tries to keep his cool. "Yes, I am sure, now come home, come home now!" "Alright, don't tell anyone you have talked to me, ok" "Ok, dear, just come home". Kitty hung up the phone, walked over to her secret stash of wine. She poured herself a glass and set off for the living room.  
  
To Be continued. 


End file.
